


So This is Christmas

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Swan Queen, Christmas Fanfic, F/F, First Christmas, Holidays, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas time in Storybrooke and Emma is invited, per Henry’s request, to join him and the mayor for the holidays. Having never truly celebrated the day before, the blonde is touched by the invitation and was surprised the woman who had wanted her gone for so long would allow her to join them for the special occasion. No curse, no magic. First day of the 12 Days of Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This is Christmas

After running the holiday checklist through her mind for the fifth time that morning, Regina was interrupted from her thoughts by the sounds of someone knocking on her front door. Plastering on a polite smile the mayor swung the door open to reveal the blonde sheriff standing on the other side, rocking on the heels of her boots.

“Miss Swan,” greeted the regal woman. “I was wondering when you’d grace us with your presence.” Though the mayor had intended for the statement to come off as sarcastic, Emma couldn’t help but feel a fluttering sensation inside her stomach at hearing the confession. Before she could think much of it, however, the brunette had stepped to the side, allowing her space to enter the warn mansion.

“I hope you don’t mind that I brought some things,” offered the blonde as she passed through the archway to where she knew to be the kitchen. Following closely behind, the mayor watched as Emma emptied the contents of a brown paper bag–which, the woman noted, she hadn’t noticed the blonde carrying upon arrival.

From the bag, the sheriff pulled out two plastic containers full of holiday-styled cookies, which she had picked up from the store beforehand, and laid them on the countertop. After eyeing the desserts carefully the mayor informed her, “Henry’s in the living room watching a movie if you’d like to see him.” The brunette didn’t understand why she suddenly felt nervous alone with the other woman, but continued speaking regardless, “I still have some last minute preparations to wrap up before we begin.” Nodding in response the blonde abandoned the bag in the kitchen as she headed to join her son, leaving the mayor to her thoughts.

When Regina was finished and accompanied the pair in the other room, both women began taking turns handing the boy presents to open. After opening the last of his presents–receiving a new X-Men game that he had been yearning after for the last month–Henry rushed up to his room to retrieve his handheld gaming system.

Once the loud clanking of feet against wood could be heard, signaling that the boy was out of ear-shot, Emma pulled a red gift box from behind her back and presented it to the mayor. “What’s this,” the brunette drawled out in suspicion as she took the item into her own hands. The sheriff rolled her eyes at the other woman’s lame comment then gestured for her to open it.

Separating the lid of the container and placing it aside, Regina’s eyes widened as she took in the sight of her present. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like and I assumed anything you would, would’ve been far out of my price range. Henry said you’d always dreamed of visiting, so,” the blonde rambled and finished with a small shrug.

Tearing her eyes from the ‘I love New York’ folded t-shirt and coffee mug displayed before her, Regina managed a genuine smile in the sheriff’s direction. She had never received such a thoughtful gift before in her entire life–aside from the horse her father had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday–and the brunette felt hot tears begin to flood her eyes.

Before she could bring herself to voice her appreciation, Emma revealed, “I’ve never really celebrated the holidays before. Growing up in the foster system there was never enough money to get even a candy bar as a gift. I know if you’d had it your way you would’ve had Henry all to yourself this Christmas.” Regina diverted her gaze back down to the box in her lap, suddenly feeling guilty over the truth of the blonde’s statement. “But that doesn’t change the fact that this was by far the best one I’ve ever had, and I appreciate that you invited me to join you.” Once again the mayor gazed up at the blonde and they smiled at each other, each feeling closer to the woman beside them than they were moments ago.

Interrupting the scene unraveling before him, Henry took the silence as his cue to enter with a toothy smile and his Nintendo in hand. Suddenly aware of how close they were now sitting, Regina shifted away from the blonde and set her present on the nearby coffee table. Not wanting to endure the silence any longer she offered the blonde a heartfelt thank you for her present, then invited Henry to show her his new game, which the boy began rambling about immediately. Regina noted how similar the characteristic was to the blonde’s own tendency to ramble, and she allowed her mind to wander as he continued his speech.

The mayor thought about many things as Henry began powering on his device and activating the game card, but one thought stood out the most to the woman–the fact that she no longer wanted the sheriff to leave her town. The thought both scared and intrigued the brunette and she glanced over to woman beside her, only to see hazel eyes staring right back at her. And even though they had just begun opening up to one another, through the blonde’s expressive blue-green orbs, Regina knew that the woman felt the same.


End file.
